


Improv

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Spanking, VERY light bondage, i literally have no idea what else to tag rip, mild panic attack (at the beginning), not sure if this counts as bdsm so i'm not gonna tag it, unless someone tells me to, wow if that's not two contradicting terms i don't know what is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your phone case felt heavier in your lap all of a sudden. "Can I make a request?" you blurted out, throat dry and hands trembling from nerves. "And — and can I ask that you not … y'know, tease me about it?""Of course," Zen reassured, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth. "Love, whatever makes you comfortable … don't worry."You exhaled again. The knot in your stomach seemed to be tightening with each second that passed, and to be honest, your nerves were starting to make you feel increasingly nauseous. "I …" you swallowed, before finally blurting out, "Can you dominate me?"--MC wants to try something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm using 2nd person pronouns (you/your), I projected a lot of myself onto MC ( ´_ゝ`) gomen everyone
> 
> MC has an anxiety disorder (not mentioned but there are references), self-confidence issues, and feels shame & discomfort asking for things (in this case sex lolol). Also I HC MC to be short and petite/scrawny/bony/etc. due to a shit diet (・ω・)b dem bois always asking if she's eating and you can say no every time so,,,
> 
> Also, my first time writing smut orz hope it's alright! … I'm really nervous about uploading this ;;

"Zen?"  
  
You didn't look up as you spoke, shame and disgust curling in the pit of your stomach as his name spilled from your throat. Unease lingered nearby, and when Zen shifted beside you on the couch, you swallowed dryly.  
  
"MC? What's wrong?"  
  
His voice was laced in concern and your shame only grew. The question lingered on the tip of your tongue, only held back by your own hesitance and fear of rejection. You fiddled with the phone in your hand, exhaling shakily as you placed the device down on your lap. A finger tilted your chin up, becoming a palm that caressed your cheek gently.  
  
Red eyes bore into your own, and the worry was incredibly obvious in his eyes now. "Babe? Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," you mumbled back, stomach doing flips on itself. "I, um … ah … well," you started, surprised by the steadiness in your voice, "I wanted to ask you something … if it's alright."  
  
Zen frowned. "Of course it is. We've gone over this, MC — it's always alright."  
  
You shrugged, eyes darting away from his face in an attempt to relieve your anxiety.  "Um … well … you're good at improv, right?"  
  
"Well, I sure hope so," Zen mused, only half serious. "Why do you ask, darling?"  
  
Your phone case felt heavier in your lap all of a sudden. "Can I make a request?" you blurted out, throat dry and hands trembling from nerves. "And — and can I ask that you not … y'know, tease me about it?"  
  
"Of course," Zen reassured, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth. "Love, whatever makes you comfortable … don't worry."  
  
You exhaled again. The knot in your stomach seemed to be tightening with each second that passed, and to be honest, your nerves were starting to make you feel increasingly nauseous.  
  
"I …" you swallowed, before finally blurting out, "Can you dominate me?"  
  
There was an awful, drawn out silence in the seconds following your request, and against your wishes hot tears began to build up in the corners of your eyes. Zen's face was one of pure, unadulterated shock, and your shame grew to the point where it felt like it would swallow you whole.  
  
"I-I —" your voice stuttered and shook, the tears distorting the sound, "I-I'm sorry — you — you don't have to answer, it was stupid and —"  
  
Immediately Zen's hands cupped your face, thumbs brushing against the stray tears that had fallen. "Oh, love, don't cry," he soothed, his gaze softening from the shocked look it held moments before, "please don't cry."  
  
Your shoulders shook and your hands drew up to wipe at your eyes, breath hitching dangerously as a sob attempted to rip from your throat. "MC, MC," Zen attempted again, his voice slightly more desperate this time, "darling, sh … relax."  
  
He was hugging you but it didn't do much to help. Shame gripped your heart, tightening around your throat and making it hard to breathe. Vaguely, you realized that you were hyperventilating.  
  
"Deep breaths," Zen ordered softly, counting aloud for you to follow. "That's right … you're alright, my love. You're alright."  
  
By the time you'd calmed down from your sudden, impromptu meltdown, your body felt heavy and riddled with exhaustion. Zen's hands were threading through the locks of your hair, an action that never failed to help calm you down. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah," you responded, hating the way your voice cracked, "I'm … I'm sorry …"  
  
The shame in your voice was obvious, and Zen immediately shook his head, his voice firm as he said, "No; don't apologize, MC. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
You said nothing, resisting the urge to argue back; there was plenty to be sorry for -- having a meltdown, having asked for that stupid request in the _first place_ especially.  
  
"Now, about your previous request …" you went stiff in his hold, and he was quick to murmur, "relax, darling."  
  
But you couldn't. "I shouldn't have asked," you whispered, shame creeping back in, but before you could continue Zen took your hands in his.  
  
"MC." He tucked a finger under your chin, and reluctantly you meet his eyes. "I never said no."  
  
Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment as his words sunk in. “I thought you were angry," you told him, your voice far sturdier thanks to his response. "You aren't?"  
  
Zen chuckled softly. "Ah, you're so cute, MC … no, of course I'm not angry. Shocked, but not angry," he reassures. "What brought this on, though? I never thought you'd be the kind of person to be into that stuff."  
  
The shame was back, and Zen immediately corrected himself with, "Not that it's _wrong_ , but you're so … sensitive," he admitted.  
  
"I, uh … yeah, I know," you grumble. "But well, it just …" you groaned, struggling to find the words to express what you meant. "Ugh. I'm just curious what it's like."  
  
"Hmm." Zen twirled a strand of your hair as he thought. "MC … do you even know what you're asking for?"  
  
You looked at him blankly for a moment, waiting for him to correct himself, but when it became aware he was completely serious you frowned.  
  
"Well, yeah," you shot back, "of course I am. Why would I ask if I wasn't?"  
  
Zen sighed, kissing the corner of your mouth again and brushing his forehead up against yours. "Explain it to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
His eyes cracked open, and you were taken aback by the serious look in his eyes. "You heard me — tell me exactly what you want."  
  
"Do you not know?" You asked, bewildered at the thought. With how much he used to tease you about his inner beast, you could've sworn he would be aware.  
  
He chuckled again, lips curling into an amused smile. "I know what dominance is, MC." He didn't even stutter at the word, and you couldn't help feeling embarrassed in spite of his easygoing demeanor. "As a whole, at least; but I want to know what _you_ want. Tell me what it is you want me to do."  
  
Despite the softness and all-around comforting tone of voice, the order sent a shiver of both embarrassment and interest down your spine. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips, and you took a moment to breathe in deeply before telling him.  
  
"I … want you to order me around. To tell me what to do. Be rough, and … and tease me." Your cheeks flushed a deep red, hands flying up in an attempt to hide. Your heart was thrumming desperately in your chest.  
  
"Hmm …" Zen's voice was smooth as he drew out the noise. "What else? Be more specific, love."  
  
"D-Do I have to?" your voice was muffled by the skin of your hands, and gently they were pried away. Zen smiled in amusement.  
  
"Of course not. It's up to you, MC. But … if you don't tell me, there's no way I can know what you want."  
  
You groaned. Part of you wanted to just throw in the towel; obviously he was just playing with you. But another part, a _stronger part_ resisted.  
  
It was that part that encouraged you to speak. "I want you to — t-to be rough with me. Make me feel like — like … ah, I don't know how to put it," you told him. “Not an object, but like … hm …” you struggled for the right word. “Like you own me.”  
  
"… I see." His hand returned to your hair, the strokes sending shivers down your spine. "Do you want me to hurt you?"  
  
You hesitated for a moment. "Yes."  
  
He was silent for a brief second, before his shoulders slumped. "Ah … MC, you're really something, aren't you?"  
  
Before you could reply, Zen's eyes lit up. "Do you know what a safe word is, love?"  
  
"I've heard of them," you admitted. "Why?"  
  
"We won't be doing this without them. The standard ones are stop lights — red, yellow, and green." He looked at you expectantly. "Do you recognize them?"  
  
You nodded.  
  
"Red is stop," he listed, "yellow is slow down, and green is keep going. Repeat them to me."  
  
You did so, and he smiled in response. "Wonderful … MC, don't be afraid to use them. Understand? If you need to stop, I want you to say them. I won't be mad at you," he reassures.  
  
"Alright … what should I call you?" you asked, after a moment of thought. "Master? Sir?"  
  
He shivered. "God … MC, don't say it like that right now. You really will unleash a beast if you do."  
  
"That's kind of what I _want_ , Zenny," you teased. "... I want you to ravish me."  
  
He groaned, gripping your hair a bit tighter in response. "Well, princess, your wish is my command."  
  
He gazed at you lovingly for a moment more before his gaze turned hard. "Up," he ordered, and the tone in his voice sent shivers through your body. You obeyed wordlessly, his hand gripped around your bicep when you stumbled. "Strip down to your underwear."  
  
"In _here_ ?" You were bewildered at the request. The hold on your arm tightened a fraction, and Zen narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Uh, I mean, yes … sir."  
  
The word felt odd on your tongue; it had a strange heaviness to it that wasn't at all unpleasant. Zen released your arm as you slid out of the shorts you were wearing, and your fingers hesitantly came up beneath the hem of your shirt. Usually, you'd leave your top on until sex actually happened; it helped with the nerves and shame you felt towards your body.  
  
It was too flat, too _angled_ for a woman. You lacked the soft, gentle curves that most women your age had, and it was a major point where you lacked self-confidence.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Zen's impatient voice broke you from your musing. "I told you to _strip_ ."  
  
"But — my shirt …"  
  
Zen's eyes glinted in a way that made you shudder, and he gripped your chin firmly, tilting your head up so your eyes would lock. "MC." his voice lacked its usual softness. "Do you want me to punish you already?"  
  
You tried to look away, but his grip was firm enough that you couldn't. "N-No sir," you mumbled back.  
  
"Well then … you better do what I told you, _darling_ ."  
  
Your shirt was off in a heartbeat; as usual, you wore no bra underneath, and your hands trembled as you saw his eyes look over your figure hungrily. Compared to his model body, yours was … inadequate. The outline of your ribs were slightly visible through your skin, which lacked the paleness that Zen's carried.  
  
His hands slid down your sides, but when you brought your own hands up to touch him he stopped you. "No touching,'' he ordered.  
  
He eased you to your knees, his hands resting gently on the top of your head, and you shifted. "You know what to do."  
  
The bulge was obvious through his tight pants, and you worked quickly to undo the belt and unzip them. It sprung out immediately; he was going commando today, apparently.  
  
You took it in your mouth, stretching your lips open wider in order to fit it properly, and he groaned. For a few seconds, he left it up to you — but then, his hands tightened in your hair.  
  
"Too slow," he rasped, before jerking his hips forward and beginning to roughly face-fuck you. You gagged initially, struggling to catch your breath as his thickness all but choked you, but quickly you felt a warmth pooling in your groin. "Fuck … your mouth is so fucking hot." He looked down at you with half-lidded eyes, lust shining through, "Mine — your mouth belongs to me, do you understand? I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?" he sneered, not giving you the chance to respond.  
  
Against your better judgement, your hand slipped down to your soaked lips and began to stroke at them through the fabric of your panties. A whimper built up in your throat, drowned out by Zen's dick, and you pushed aside the cloth, preparing to insert your fingers, when everything stopped.  
  
" _What_ are you doing?" Zen's voice was cold, and immediately you drew your hand away, glancing up at him as he pulled out of your mouth. "Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?"  
  
"No," you rasped, voice hoarse from his roughness. His hand gripped your hair tightly, eliciting a whimper from your throat.  
  
"No what?"  
  
You hissed in pain. "No sir," you corrected. Zen grasped your arm roughly, dragging you to your feet. "I'm sorry," you started, but it didn't do anything but make him smirk and continue leading you along.  
  
"You sure will be." He tossed you towards the bed, laying one hand across your back as the other smoothed across your ass. Within seconds he'd yanked the panties down to your heels, landing a stinging swat across the skin that made you jerk in surprise. "You belong to me, little girl," he said lowly, his hand cracking down against the skin again. "You don't touch yourself without permission — what are you, some kind of slut?"  
  
Your cheeks, both facial and ass, burned, and you hissed out a breath when three more smacks came down in rapid succession. Each one made heat pool in your lower region, and you rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to gain some amount of friction.  
  
Zen noticed.  
  
"You're still trying to pleasure yourself?" he sneered, roughly cupping your sex in his palm. He inserted a finger, and you held back a moan. "Fuck … you're so wet. Does this turn you on? Getting your ass beat?"  
  
His hand cracked down again when you didn't answer, and immediately you gasped out, "Yes!"  
  
Zen chuckled darkly. "Well, wouldn't you know. Got myself a little pain slut here, don't I?" He tangled his hand in your hair, tugging it roughly. "Why don't we see just how much you can take, _darling?_ "  
  
The nickname lacked the mirth it usually held, instead replaced by a sensual, low undertone that made you squirm. You heard the sound of leather against fabric, and jumped when the smoothness of the belt stroked along your lower back, your heart jumping to your throat immediately.  
  
"Zen —" you choked out, and immediately the hand in your hair loosened a bit.  
  
"Relax, love," he said softly, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear, "you'll be fine."  
  
The brief break of character helped with your nerves, and although his facade was back moments later you couldn't help but relax slightly despite the heaviness in your stomach.  
  
The leather caressed the skin of your butt briefly before crashing down against the skin. You jerked instinctively, a cry wrangling from your throat as your hands fisted the sheets of the bed. Zen waited a few seconds before bringing it down again.  
  
The second time hurt just as badly, and tears immediately welled in your eyes. You shoved your head into the bed to keep from gasping.  
  
Six more made your legs shake, the skin burning more fiercely than you ever imagined it would. Your entire body was shaking, tears staining the bed sheets as your shoulders heaved from efforts to keep from crying aloud.  
  
"What colour?" the slaps had stopped, for the moment, and you had to take a second to gather yourself together before you could respond.  
  
"B-Between yellow and red," you forced out, and you heard the belt clatter to the floor as Zen's hand hovered near your head. "I'm fine," you reassured, and Zen pressed a kiss to the skin of your back as he slipped a finger into her folds.  
  
"Fuck … you're even wetter than before," he all but purred, "you liked that, didn't you? You like being punished?"  
  
You groaned softly as he fingered you, the tears still wet against your eyes. "Sir — please …"  
  
"Please?" he repeated, curling his fingers to rub against your g-spot. You bite back a moan, thrusting your hips back into his fingers in an attempt to get them in deeper.  
  
"Please — please, don't stop," you begged. "Oh god — sir, please!"  
  
Zen's fingers withdrew and you barely had enough time to whimper before he flipped you onto your back. You crawled further into the bed, watching through half lidded eyes as he shed his shirt. His well defined abs and v-line made you feel even worse about your own body, and instinctively you raised your legs up to attempt and cover yourself.  
  
Zen didn't let it happen. Almost immediately he was on you, his hands prying your legs apart with a bruising grip your thighs. "God … you're so wet. I could take you now and there'd be no resistance at all." He lowered his face to your slit, tongue darting out to lick up the fold, and a broken cry of pleasure ripped through your mouth.  
  
He began to ravish your cunt, his teeth nipping at your sensitive clit and tongue delving into your folds. It stole your breath away, and one hand instinctively reached down to grasp his hair.  
  
Zen froze. You swore. "Shit — sir, I'm sorry, I-I forgot —"  
  
Pulling away, Zen fixed you with a dark, smoldering look that made you wish he wasn't holding your thighs apart; you needed the friction so badly. "You forgot?"  
  
He got up, and your heart lurched to your throat. He retrieved his belt, taking your small wrists in one hand while wrapping the leather around them with another. He hooked it into the bed frame, and then took a step back to admire you.  
  
"I could do whatever I want to you, MC," he said lowly as he crawled back over your form, "I could fuck you senseless, stopping you from cumming until you're begging for release. I could strap a vibrator to you and leave you here for an hour, see how many times I can make you cum … I could not touch you at all."  
  
You whined at the last one, tugging at the restraints only to find them surprisingly secure. "But, I'm in a good mood," Zen reassured as he settled back down between your legs, "so I won't leave you here."  
  
His teeth nipped at your collarbone, the skin pulling taut as he bit down. His tongue flickered out to suck at the mark, drawing a low, keening whine from your lips. He continued down, hands palming your small breasts and teeth nibbling on your nipple. You squeezed your thighs together, attempting to alleviate the burning, but Zen quickly slid his knee between your legs to stop you. The pressure made you gasp.  
  
Zen continued his descent down your body until he reached your hipbones — and then he moved to your legs, hooking his arms underneath your knee and hefting it up.  
  
The kisses and bites on your thighs were light and only served to make you feel even more aroused. Zen palmed your ass as he moved, suckling the skin before jumping over to your other thigh.  
  
You all but screamed in frustration, wanting nothing more than to grab his head and force him to get you off already, but your hands were firmly tied to the bedpost.  
  
Zen's teeth scraped against the apex of your thigh, and he blew a breath against your folds, eliciting another cry from your throat. "Sir — Zen, Zen _please_ ," you begged, your voice cracking in desperation. Zen chuckled lowly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"T-Touch me!" You all but wailed. His hand came to rest on your stomach, and you quickly shook your head. "Please, please!  
  
He laughed again, the noise a low baritone that fueled the wetness staining the bed sheets. "I am touching you, though."  
  
"N-Not there," you gasped out. "Lower — lower, please …"  
  
His hand came to rest on your thigh. "Here?" When you shook your head, he lowered his own to bite the sensitive skin of your thigh. "Why don't you be more specific? Tell me exactly where you want me to touch you."  
  
"M-mmy cunt!" you finally screamed, the words slurring together. "Please — touch my cunt, please sir!"  
  
"Very good … since you've been such a good girl, I suppose I will."  
  
You all but cried in relief when he angled his head so his tongue lapped at your wetness, fingers diving in to pinch your clit as he tongue fucked you. Your moans were loud and unrestrained, hips bucking and toes curling as he edged you further and further along. When his tongue moved to press against your clit you bucked wildly and Zen's hands held you down with enough force to bruise. It was never enough — he kept you right on the edge, and when he bit down again you really _did_ scream.  
  
"Oh God —!" You attempted to jerk away instinctively, but Zen's hands trapped you there. "I-I can't, I can't! Please, please, please," you sobbed, toes curling as you felt your orgasm quickly approaching. "Sir, please — more, more —!"  
  
A hand angled under your ass, tilting you so that the muscle inside you could reach a different angle, and tears bloomed in your eyes as you gasped for breath, teetering on the edge. Another finger slipped through your folds, the thrusts becoming rougher, and when Zen's mouth enveloped your clit and _sucked_ you exploded.  
  
Zen didn't let up, his fingers and sucks become more aggressive as you came, and you were blinded by white as a second orgasm smashed into you, your mouth opening in a silent scream as your hips arched off the bed, legs trembling and tears streaking down your cheeks. There was a rustling of clothes, and you groaned when a pair of finger prodded your mouth. "Open."  
  
You obeyed, and blinked blearily. You swirled your tongue around Zen's fingers, and he growled lowly.  
  
"You whore; did I say you could come?" Zen pressed his fingers against the roof of your mouth, and you whined when you felt the tip of his dick slide up against your soaked slit. "You're a bad girl … and bad girls must be punished."  
  
He thrust in without another word. He filled you to the brink, driving himself in as deep as he could as he bit down on your shoulder. "Fuck … ah, fuck, MC … you're so fucking tight." His voice was breathy, and he removed his fingers from your mouth as he began to thrust.  
  
His hips snapped into yours with a violence that made you scream his name, your walls tightening as another orgasm began to build in your stomach. "Zen, Zen!" you cried, bucking your hips in an attempt to meet his thrusts. You gave up in the end, forced to just lay back as he nailed into you. "I — I'm close, I'm close … !"  
  
"Don't you dare cum," he ordered, gasping when you clenched around his dick, "you hear me? Don't you _dare cum_."  
  
The sound of skin against skin filled the room, the air heavy with the smell of sex. Zen groaned, pausing in his motions so he could reach up and untie your wrists. He pulled out, his hand reaching to press against your throat as he ordered, "On your hands and knees, love."  
  
You obeyed immediately, scrambling in your haste. Your core was dripping, hot and desperate to be filled, and you felt Zen position himself at your entrance again before regaining his frantic and rough pace.  
  
The position allowed him to hit parts you never knew were there, and you buried your head in the pillow to muffle your shrieks. Your orgasm was building rapidly.  
  
Zen's hand knotted into your hair, yanking it back roughly as you sobbed from pleasure. His other hand reached down to your clit, rubbing rough circles. "Fuck … mm … you feel so tight, so hot — this pussy belongs to me. Understand?"  
  
"Yes!" you cried back, eyes half lidded and mouth open as you panted. "Please, please let me cum — please, I _need it!_ "  
  
Your voice cracked at the end, and Zen chuckled darkly, blowing a breath on your neck before his teeth sunk into the spot. His ruthless fucking never stopped, and you screamed. "I-I can't!"  
  
Zen huffed for breath, reeling back to smack your ass hard before biting the skin on your back. "Cum for me, darling," he ordered, and you wailed, walls clenching as your most powerful orgasm yet hit you.  
  
Zen fucked you through it, and another sob pulled from your throat as your body shifted from pleasure to pain. "N-No more," you whimpered, voice hoarse from screaming. You were too sensitive, your body attempting to shy away from the ferocious thrusts. "I-I caaan't!"  
  
"You will," Zen rasped into your ear, yanking your head back. "Ffuck ... fuck, fuck ... who do you belong to?"  
  
"You!" you cry out, eyes rolling into the back of your head. "Zen, I-I belong to you!"  
  
He came hard, his rough thrusts sputtering as his cum shot into you. He all but collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily as his dick went limp. You weakly shifted under his weight, and Zen quickly pulled out, gathering you into his arms as he sighed.  
  
"My love, are you alright?" The dark tone was gone, replaced by his usual kind one. You rested your forehead against his chest, bangs slick with sweat as you attempted to catch your breath. "Was I too rough? I made you cry …" he noted with a trace of remorse, tracing the wet tracks the tears left on your cheeks.  
  
You shook your head. "No, no, it was wonderful." You sighed tiredly, already feeling an ache between your legs from his roughness. "It was really intense, but … I liked it."  
  
Zen chuckled. "Ah. So I'm guessing my improv abilities are top notch, hm?"  
  
You laughed as well. "Definitely." There was a short pause, and you let out a shaky breath before asking, “Have you … done that stuff before?”

“Um … a few times,” he agreed, “not recently though — MC, it really surprised me when you asked for such a thing.” You could practically hear the smile in his voice, and he nuzzled his face in your hair, sighing blissfully. “You did so well, especially considering it was your first time doing something so … intense.”

You laughed airily, and Zen wordlessly retrieved his button down shirt from where it was hanging off the bed, draping it over your shoulders. You thanked him, pulling it around so that you could cover your chest; your embarrassment over your body was coming back with a vengeance now that you had nothing else to focus on.

“You know, I do wonder why you hide your body from me,” Zen said softly into your ear, his breath ghosting against the skin and sending shivers down your spine. “It’s so beautiful … so wonderful, amazing — every part of you is incredible, MC.”

You smiled slightly, looking away. “Not really … I mean, compared to you — you’re like … well, you are a model,” you muse. “But … thanks.”

“I happen to love your body, MC.” Zen pressed a kiss to your lips, and you sighed, all but melting into it; after his roughness, the tender action was much appreciated. “Your skin is so soft; whenever you find yourself having those thoughts, let me kiss them away … will you?”

You nod, wrapping yourself around him and letting your hands run through his silver hair. “I love you,” you murmur.

He chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against the underside of your chin. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated! I wrote another one that was 707/MC but ... it's much more rough ¯\\_(￣ー￣)_/¯ since y'know, 707 is a canon sadist and shit. Not sure if I should upload it or not. Zen's was more in my comfort zone (as y'all saw he broke character a few times & MC dropped 'sir' during more intense parts) but Seven's isn't like that, so I'm very iffy about it haha …
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
